Harry Potter Mean girls style
by sweetandsnowy
Summary: Harry,was the king bee of the school,Hermione's hair was full of secrets,Draco's hair looks sexy pushed back,and Ron was well Ron.But who's this new girl from the muggle world Luna breaking up Hogwarts school of wizardy and witchcraft Girl!Fred Plastics!Golden Trio slash!Harry/Draco,Luna/Draco,Harry/Cedric and more,REPOSTED ONESHOT


Warnings:Past slash mild language. Golden trio are the plastics

Copyright:I do not own Mean Girls or Harry Potter.

Pairings:Past Harry/Draco current Draco/Luna

Changes:Fred is a girl in this fanfiction, Ginny is the Weasley's cousin

This is my first fic be nice please it has no beta either.

* * *

"Class" began professor Dumbledore "We have a new student with us, she just moved here from muggle London" Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully. Professor Mcgonagall scanned the class for a while "Welcome "she said to Dean Thomas, he looked confused before saying glaring a bit "I'm from Michigan". "Great" said professor Mcgonagall awkwardly

* * *

_**Luna P.O.V**_

"I'm 16 and until today i went to high school" she paused "and then it was goodbye high school and hello Hogwarts".

* * *

She saw two red heads next to her "Hi I'm Luna" she said. The girl turned around "I'm Franny" she said looking bored",this is George" she added gesturing to a boy beside her.

* * *

"Watch out new meat coming through" yelled George, I saw Franny pulling something out, I eyed it curiously "This map shows the school's central nervous system" she said.I scanned the map even more curious "the cafeteria" she said interrupting me from my musing

* * *

"You got your cool Asians" she said gesturing to a group of Asians,"pranksters" ,"quidditch players" she added. "The greatest people you will ever meet" she said her and George making faces, "and the worst" she said distasefully to the golden trio

* * *

"So you've never been in the wizarding world before" said Harry shocked, she shaked her head "Shut up" he said, she looked surprised "shut up he repeated ,"I didn't say anything" she said .

* * *

"The Golden Trio" Franny all but growled out. Who are the Golden trio Luna said confused,"There Hogwarts royalty" George explained

"That's Ron Weasley one of the dumbest boy you will ever meet" she said as Ron bounced a ball on his crouch.

* * *

"im kind of physic " He explained "its like I'm a sear or something" he continued ,Luna just nodded her head.

* * *

"Hermione Granger " Franny said "she has two extension charmed purses and a firebolt" a random girl explained

"And evil takes human form in Harry Potter" she said with venom in her voice "he knows everything about everyone" she all but growled "that's why his scar hurts its full of secrets" half whispered George.

* * *

"We wanna invite you to have lunch with us" said Hermione, Harry smiled at her

"Harry seems sweet" she explained to George and Franny.

* * *

"Get in loser where going shopping" yelled Harry from his firebolt

the foursome got to Harry's front door, "your house is really nice" Luna said honestly."I know right " he said indifferently.

"Being with the Golden trio was like leaving the actual world" she stopped because she fell into a potion cauldron" "and entering sub world"

"So do you see any boys you think are cute yet" asked Hermione,"there's this guy in my advanced potions class, his names Draco Malfoy " she said dreamily

"No" they both gasped "that's Harry's ex boyfriend" Hermione explained"Ex boyfriends are off limits thats like the rules of subs " she said like it was the worst scandal ever.

* * *

"Hermione told me you like Draco Malfoy, i could talk to him if you like. "Really you would do that" she said happily

"your so hot" Harry whispered to Draco before kissing him

Luna gasped "why would he do that" she asked Franny, "he's a life ruiner" she explained

"I knew how this would be settled in the animal world" Luna said having a fantasy about clawing Harry apart"but this was sub world she said fiercely "all the fighting had to be sneaky" she continued

* * *

"I wanna lose three pounds" Harry explained,Luna almost cackled with glee!"I have some nutrient bars my mom uses to lose weight" Harry nodded un-surely

"It wont close" said Ron tiredly"It's a five" Harry hissed."You could try sears" a woman who worked at the shop named Rita Skeeter said,Harry's jaw almost dropped to the ground

"why are you eating a chocolate frogs" asked Cedric "what" asked Harry annoyed,"they make you gain weight like crazy" said Cedric confused,Harry spit the chocolate frog out like venom.

"Who does she think she is,I like invented her" asked Harry glaring at her back

Harry screamed throwing random objects in his room

* * *

"I'm sorry i laughed at you" said Ron sincerely,everyone held there hands out"I'm sorry i called you fat" said Dean in the same manner and got the same results,"I'm sorry that

people are so jealous of me but i cant help it if I'm popular" said Hermione not sorry at all,Ron held out his hands and got greeted by 102 pounds

"walk it off" yelled professor Mcgonagall.

"You know who's looking fine tonight" Ron paused"Ginny Pevrell"he purred"she's your cousin" Hermione pointed out matter of factly,"what she's a good kisser responded Ron

* * *

_**HARRY POTTER:MEAN GIRLS STYLE**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_hello my names Natalie this is my first fic i know its short but i was only making the trailer, i might make this into an actual fic but no promises.I have alot of new fic's planned but i dont know if i can post them all since i have alot of ideas running in my mind i put alot into this fic so please be nice and no flames.I've been planning on making a Harry potter and Naruto frozen style fic i hope i get alot of good review and please tell me about my grammer mistakes and so on and i know im ranting but i feel a need to redeem myself im really typing furiously into the computer so hope you like all my other fic's too bye have a nice day or i could tell you about me planning to make even more fanfics such as draco/harry __neji/gaara sasuke/naruto temari/shikamaru ron/hermione  
_


End file.
